hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Peoples State of Ohio (1968: West Berlin)
This article is a part of an alternate history timeline called 1968: West Berlin, where a incident in West Berlin, West Germany sparks World War 3...and ultimately world destruction. the '''Free Peoples State of Ohio '''was a communist state located in the former US state of Ohio, it was founded in 1981 by the citizens of Cleveland...it broke out into civil war between the Nationalist Rebel group "Greater Ohioan Party", the FPSO (Free Peoples State of Ohio), and the Hoosier Alliance (an alliance between the Republic of Indiana and Commonwealth of Kentucky), the country succeeded the First Republic of Ohio and preceded the Second Republic of Ohio (a Hoosier Alliance puppet), the nation officially was formed on October 14, 1981 and dissolved on January 13, 1998. History In the 1964 General Elections (the last US elections held), Ohio and New York both voted for CPUSA (Communist Party USA), making it the first time that congress officials had voted for CPUSA, in 1968...World War 3 broke out when Soviet forces occupied West Berlin, rebellions started to pop up in Columbus and Cleveland, with a government revolt even being reported in Dayton, known as the Dayton Revolt, US president Lyndon B. Johnson declared that, despite the revolts being contained in Europe and the United States...the Soviets were still pushing back, and that nuclear weapons appeared to be the last option to end the war...several US air jets flew over Warsaw, Kiev, Minsk, Leningrad and Moscow...where 2 nukes were dropped on each city...Leonid Brezhnev responded by ordering that the Tsar Bomba be used on New York City, and other nukes be dropped on many targets...Cleveland and Columbus were some of the targets. When the nukes were dropped, the United States demanded full scale retaliation, and then...all diplomatic ties with all communist nations were cut, within hours...the world had truly died, both Leonid Brezhnev and Lyndon B. Johnson died during the conflicts, making both weak nations collapse. In 1972, the radiation became safe...and the First Republic of Ohio (FRO) was established, 57 other nations started to pop up over the next year, in 1980...the Communist Party of Ohio (CPO) declared war on the First Republic of Ohio, the Ohio Revolution had begun! on October 13, 1981...the government of Ohio surrendered, and the Free Peoples State of Ohio was declared the next day...the Socialist Republic of Belarus became the first nation to recognize it. the first and only president of the FPSO declared war on Indiana in 1984...but it only ended in stalemate at the border. Civil War On February 14, 1997...a innocent child was brutally murdered by the regime for being a "member" of the Greater Ohioan Party, despite not even knowing what it was...quickly, international outrage reached the Greater Ohioan Party...and they declared the Nationalist Kingdom of Ohio (NKO), thus the brutal war began...revolts started in Toledo quickly...before reaching Athens and eventually, Cincinnati...the brutal dictatorship of Ohio demanded all members of the Greater Ohioan Party be tortured and killed along with their whole families...the Hoosier Alliance got involved on October 18, 1997 and quickly pushed into the FPSO, the capital of Columbus was surrounded on January 1, 1998...before being captured on January 2, 1998...resulting in the FPSO's surrender...the FPSO was dissolved and the Second Republic of Ohio (SRO) was created on January 3, 1998...all areas from Fayette to Lucas County and west was ceded to the Republic of Indiana, while Ohio south of Fayette County but out east to Lawrence County was ceded to the Commonwealth of Kentucky...Cincinnati became independent as it's own entity...the Free City-State of Cincinnati (FCSC). Category:1968: West Berlin